


Are You Afraid Of Ghosts?

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, It's Gabriel's fault, Lucifer is scared, M/M, Sam Winchester is not afraid, Urban Exploration, Urban Legends, abandoned hospital, halloween party, haunted hospital, his jokes are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam and Lucifer are tricked by their brothers into exploring an old abandoned hospital on Halloween Night. People says it’s haunted. Sam and Lucifer are in for a frightful night.





	Are You Afraid Of Ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) for beta reading this fic.
> 
> This fic is written for the Supernatural Trope Celebration Halloween 2019 Edition, for the trope "Anabndoned Hospital".

They fell on them after Sam’s soccer training. Lucifer had taken the habit to come and watch him train with the team. He was doing his homeworks from the bench to wait for the training to be over so Sam and him could share a quick snack before going back home. Sam told him a million times already that the weather was getting too cold for Lucifer to sit here and wait for him, out in the open. He didn’t want Lucifer to be sick because of him. But Lucifer always brushed his argument away and waited for him with a coke and some sandwiches. His teammates were giving him shit for this, gently teasing Sam for having Lucifer as a boyfriend. Though, it wasn’t officially true, since they were both two huge idiots who didn’t know how to make the first step towards the other. Though, it was nice and Sam loved the excitement he always felt when he was with Lucifer.

Sam was currently leaning to Lucifer, holding up his breath, when he heard Dean bark “off you pawns from my baby brother!” and despite himself, he jumped away from Lucifer. Gabriel was with him, chewing on a candy bar. 

“So get this, bro. Dean and I are going to the old sanatorium on Halloween night. You wanna come?”

“I thought we were going to the school Halloween Party.”

“Can do both.”

“I don’t think mom and dad will agree for you to explore an old and forbidden building in the middle of the night,” Sam sighed.

“They don’t have to know. So you coming?”

“No thanks, I still don’t like Halloween.”

“Please, Sam, it will be cool. Don’t you like that little chill you get when you have a lil’ scare? Going there on Halloween night will be awesome.”

“Think about what the others will say. Most people in town are shitting themselves just about thinking of the idea to go past the fence. It made it on the list of the most haunted places of the state!” Gabriel argued excited.

“Or are you chicken?” Dean teased.

Sam scoffed. Halloween was stupid and the liking people had for scaring themselves on this very precise night was even more so. Sam turned to look at Lucifer. This one was pouting at him. Shit, Lucifer wanted to go.

On October 31th, their rendez-vous point was in front of the school. But when Sam and Dean arrived in Dean’s Impala, they didn’t park and go to the dance like their other friends. No. Lucifer and Gabriel climbed into the back seat instead, and Dean drove away to the end of the town where the ancient hospital was.

Police cars were making rounds in the area, of course. The four of them surely weren’t the only ones to have the idea to explore the abandoned building tonight. Dean found a place to park his Impala were it was hidden enough and they walked to the fence that surrounded the building. It didn’t take a lot of time before they found a spot where they could jump over it. Some of them more gracefully than the others.

“Fuck, did you have to somersault like that?” Gabriel blamed Dean.

“Being part of the cheerleading team, has its perks.”    
“I thought nice looking girls was the interest, not ‘how to illegally jump over fences 101’. What do I look like now going after you?”

“Stuck?” Lucifer said. 

He helped his brother get over the fence, freeing the fabric of his purple long jacket that was collecting a hole on a dent of the fence.

“Careful with that! I’d like to keep the bail for the costume.”

“In what world did you think a tailcoat would be appropriate for tonight?” Lucifer rhetorically asked his brother.

“It fits with the everyday character. Tonight, I’m my true self! Much like Sammy, but in cooler. Or you, mister cliché.”

As a matter of fact, Gabriel was dressed as the Joker from Batman. He had found a nice looking suit, bright purple, with a yellowish under jacket, a loose blue bowtie and even a pink fluffy pin that threw water on the lapel of his jacket in one of the town’s costume rental shops. He had painted his face white and his hair a vibrant green for the night. Seeing him like that, Sam had a second thought about costumes not being funny to wear. Like he said, despite his brother’s plea, he didn’t want to make the effort and simply came with the same clothes he was wearing that day.

Lucifer was disguised as a 50’s greaser and contrary to Gabriel who mocked his “rebel look” all the ride from the school to there, Sam liked Lucifer’s costume. He had a pair of blue jeans turned up at the ankles, showing a pair of black boots, a white t-shirt, he had rolled the short sleeves up and put a pack of cigarettes in his right one, a very fake looking black leather jacket with an eagle on the back, and his blond hair was cautiously slicked back and pompadoured. He looked like a mix of James Dean and John Travolta in the movie Grease. 

Dean chose the option to dress as a cowboy. Some would argue the jeans and plaid shirt were not very different from his everyday outfit, but the hat definitely fit him. He had a red bandana on his neck and a long brown coat. A fake but really nice looking colt in a holster at his hip and the best was the lasso Dean really knew how to use. After he caught Sam in it for the fifth time, Sam had to wrestle him so he would stop it.

Once they all manage to jump the fence, the huge building appeared in the ray of the flashlights they brought with them. It was a large building made in real bricks, with a main entrance of grey stone. It was surely a nice looking building back in the days, but the facade was making chills run along the spine of the people who laid eyes on it now. It counted five or six levels, as far as Sam could count in the dark. None of the windows remained, some had walls built in them to stop squatters from coming in, but that fight was long lost judging by the state of sagging and the numerous tags on the walls inside. At least, they would not have trouble to enter the building.

“Is it safe?” Sam asked.

“Mostly, as what I heard. It was built in 1900 to take care of the people who contracted tuberculosis,” Gabriel said casually.

“Only tuberculosis? I thought it was a hospital?” Dean asked as they walked in front of a big statue representing Christ the Redeemer, looking exactly like the one in Rio de Janeiro but far smaller. It reached more or less the height of the first floor.

“Thankfully some of us did their research before coming.” Gabriel sighed theatrically, making Lucifer shake his head in amusement.    
“So I was saying, the hospital was built in 1900 to take care of people who contracted tuberculosis. But at the time, there was no real cure, as antibiotics were not invented yet and the death rate was very high.”

“One person per day at the minimum,” Lucifer thought it was important to clarify.

“The hospital was mainly a place where people were put to wait for death.” Gabriel got on with his speech. “The doctors tried to heal them with fresh air, sun, and healthy food. Though, they also tried some wicked operations on the lungs of the sick people. I’m not an expert, but from what I read, I heavily doubt it worked. There was, for example, that machine that made your lung collapse so you can try to stay alive with one lung instead of both being touched by the sickness.”

“Thank you for that important parenthesis, but back to the main subject please, before I puke.” Dean interrupted him.

“The lore says that they used to make the kids play on the roof so they could take in the sun and you can still hear them sing nursery rhymes up there. Dean and I are going to explore that part, while Sam and Lucifer, you should try to find the death tunnel.”

“Why do we have to split?” Sam asked.

“Because it’s too big for us to do both tonight and I’d like to have a description of both. Besides, I know my dear brother’s love for the underground world,” 

Gabriel instantly answered like he was prepared for this question. Sam thought it was fishy. But Lucifer settled for answering a well worn “fuck you, sweetheart” to his brother.

“The lore says that there were so many deaths each day that they built a secret passage under the hospital to take away the deads at night so it would not frighten the other patients as they thought keeping people happy helped them to heal.”

“Thank you Wikipedia, for all this knowledge.” Lucifer said with irony.

At first, Sam and Lucifer didn’t want to split with Gabriel and Dean. But Dean teased them so much saying they looked already frightened that Lucifer’s pride was wounded and he persuaded Sam to go their way to try to find the sub level floor. But as they were alone Lucifer admitted that the least thing he wanted was to go alone.

“Don’t you think there is something weird that Gabriel and Dean insisted to go all the way up to the rooftop as they send us down there?” Sam worried. 

“I think Gabriel must believe that the death tunnel doesn’t exist for real and he wants to brag about the fact that Dean and him went to the haunted roof, as we chickened and exited the building without finding the equally haunted tunnel. So tomorrow, he will be able to tell everybody we’re pussies and he is brave. He will surely tall tale some extravagant story of ghosts to make it look more impressive.”

“You think?”

“It’s either that, or he wants to suck your brother’s dick.” Lucifer shrugged.

“Oh please, don’t put that image in my mind. It’s scarier than the whole hospital,” Sam laughed.

Their laughter resonated in the empty space as they walked along a corridor of rooms. Lucifer talked to Sam about what Gabriel told him. After the hospital was closed in the sixties, after they found a cure that worked, they tried to convert the building several times. There were a project to turn it into a prison. Each room would become a cell for inmates but it never worked because of the lack of money. Same when a promoter tried to turn it into a hotel and later into apartments for people. Each time, it didn’t happen because of the lack of money. The hospital already had the reputation to be haunted and nobody wanted to live or work there. They even tried to tear it down so they could sell the land, but the National Register of Historic Places forbade it, ruining the owner and adding to the legend of the building being cursed.

“Why are there so many tags saying ‘502’ and pointing that way?” Sam asked.

“The urban legend also includes two lesbian nurses who killed themselves inside the room 502. Apparently you can see their ghosts. Want to take a peak?” Lucifer proposed as they arrived in front of said room.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, challenging Sam to go inside the room, lightening the entrance with his flashlight. 

“That’s childish,” Sam said as he went inside without any fear. Walking confidently along the room to prove his point that there were no ghost, Sam turned around to look at Lucifer and invited him to follow him inside, his arms raised to say nothing was happening. Lucifer smiled impressed and applauded Sam’s courage. 

“But I won’t go in. Thank you very much.”

“Are you afraid of shadows? Wait, you believe in ghosts?” Sam asked amused.

“No, I don’t believe in ghosts… But I don’t like it either,” Lucifer hesitated, lightening up the corridor on his left as if he had heard something.   
“There is no ghost,” Sam confirmed. 

“Prove it,” Lucifer answered, his attention coming back to Sam.

“How am I supposed to prove that something doesn’t exist?” Sam said a little annoyed.   
“I don’t know, but I clearly lack of incentive to enter that room,” Lucifer said, turning his head to look at Sam with a smirk, after he looked on his left once again.    
“What do you want? A kiss?” Sam teased him.

“That’s a good start, but I still can kiss you outside in the corridor where it’s safe.”

“I thought it was supposed to be Gabriel who wanted to suck dicks.”

“If you thought that Gabriel was the only smart boy in our family, you’re gravely mistaken, darling.”

“I won’t suck your dick, Lucifer.”

“It can be the other way around, I’m not picky.” Lucifer proposed, dragging his lower lip between his teeth.

“You’re stupid.”

“Get out of that room, my spidey senses are tingling,” Lucifer said as he extended his hand to help Sam go out of the room.

Sam walked towards him and took his offered hand. Lucifer had just the time to see the flash of a dark smile, before Sam tugged him violently towards him inside the room. Not expecting that, Lucifer lost his balance and collided against Sam. Crashing against the other boy’s chest, Lucifer was about to make a snarky and dirty remark, when suddenly the door behind him slammed shut. Both Sam and Lucifer, turned their heads towards it at the same time.

Lucifer was the first to go at it and try the doorknob. He turned it in one way and then the other patiently but the door resisted.

“That’s not funny,” Sam said.

“I’m not kidding.”

“Look, Lucif…”

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!” Sam was stopped mid sentence by loud screams.

His blood froze in his veins and his body acted on a feral instinct. Sam jumped on the door, shouldering Lucifer aside to try to jerk the door open himself. But it refused to open. 

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!”

Sam pulled the doorknock with all his strength but the door was fighting to stay close. Sam drummed on it with his fists. 

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!”

Something tried to grab him from behind. Sam pushed it violently and the hold on him stopped as Lucifer yelled behind him. In a moment of panic, Sam turned to him. Something had thrown Lucifer on the ground.

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!”

Sam looked at the empty room, seeing dancing shadows in the light of the flashlight that had slipped of Lucifer’s hands. They were coming his way!

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!”

Sam saw Lucifer trying to get up. He grabbed him by the back of his fake leather jacket and jerked him on his feet by his side.

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!”

“Stay close!” Sam said, getting himself ready for the next attack.

“For fuck’s sake, Sammy, calm down!” Lucifer yelled at him, trying to cover the heery noise of the disembodied voices.

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!”

Lucifer quickly escaped Sam’s hold on his chest that prevented him to go further away and walked directly toward the void of the shadows. He was looking around the room like a mad man, and Sam hoped he wasn’t possessed. He tried to grip him again. They had to make front! But Lucifer avoided his reach and kneeled on the ground.

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!”

“Shut the fuck up!” He said as he grabbed something from the floor. Was it a body? An old piece of something forgotten here? The thing in Lucifer’s hand lit up. Sam gasped.

“OUT! OUT! GO OUT OF...”

It was only when the screams faded that Sam realized Lucifer was holding a phone in his hand.

“See? Calm the fuck down Sam! For fuck’s sake it’s only Gabriel who messes with us. He must have thrown his phone in when he shut the door. It’s only a pre-recorded message that loops.”

Sam looked up from the phone in Lucifer’s hand to his eyes, looking back and forth several times, trying to make sense of what Lucifer was saying.

Lucifer walked slowly to him, holding his hands up to show the phone in a gesture of appeasement. 

“Everything is cool, Sam. Calm down.”

“What… What… What…” Sam stuttered.

“It’s only a joke. Look, it’s Gabriel’s phone.”

“What shit are you talking about?”

Lucifer laughed slightly, but it didn’t look like he was making fun of Sam. Instead, he looked relieved that Sam was slowly calming down. Sam put his flash light down. He didn’t realize before that he was holding it like a baseball bat, ready to strike. He felt a little absurd. Lucifer’s hand touched his arm and a full smile now lit up his face. Sam took the time to deeply breathe and Lucifer followed his queue, following the same rhythm as him as Sam’s chest raised and fell.

Once, Sam was not shaking so obviously anymore, Lucifer knocked loudly to the door with the flat of his hand three times, calling for his brother.

“Alright, Gabriel, you had us good. Let us out now.”

The door opened on Gabriel laughing like mad. Dean was the one holding the doorknob on the other side of the reluctant door and Sam could have killed him on the spot for that treason.

“I hate you!” Sam told him.

“You pissed yourself inside there, didn’t you, bitch?”

“Jerk!”

It took a lot of time for things to settle down. Gabriel, like the drama queen he was, ended up lying on the dusty floor, thumping one of his fist on it, as he held his stomach with the other. Shaken by laughter, he had trouble finding his breath back. Sam was screaming at Dean, and Lucifer was doing his best to not laugh and piss Sam off even more. 

In an attempt to calm him down, they proposed to exit the old building and go to the Halloween Party already but Sam was so annoyed that he imposed them to get over with this excursion, eager to show off that he wasn’t afraid. After a moment, Sam had dismissed Gabriel and Dean to the roof, grabbed Lucifer and pushed him towards the first level of stairs down they had found. 

The sound of their feet echoed between the walls of the empty corridor they were walking on.

“I’d offer you a cigarette to break the silence, but I don’t smoke. They are chocolate cigarettes, interested?” Lucifer proposed as he piled off the package from his rolled up sleeve.

Sam smiled. “I’m sorry I yelled,” he muttered but took one of the candy.

“Don’t be. They’re assholes.”

“It’s just that I was so angry at them. I can’t believe Dean was in for that.”

“Don’t blame him too hard. Gabriel can be very persuasive.”

“I… I freaked out.”

“So hard man!” 

Lucifer tried to hold up his laugher, he really did try. But the souvenir of Sam’s face was too much not to react to. Sam struck him playfully on the arm.

“Hey, careful. It hurts,” Lucifer smiled though, a fake cigarette hanging from his lips like a real one. “That was quite a push you gave me.”

“What do you mean?” Sam wondered.

“When the door shut, I tried to touch your shoulder to tell you it was one of the leprechaun’s jokes, but you sent me flying across the room.”

“That was me who did that?”

“Who else? You think I trip over my own feet that much?”

“I thought… It’s stupid.”

Lucifer trotted to face Sam and walked backward looking at him.

“You thought a ghost attacked me?”

“I’m sorry I made you fall.”

“Woh that one was rich, Sammy!” Lucifer said with irony as he turned again to face their way, walking by Sam’s side.

Sam had to think a little to understand what Lucifer wanted to say by that, and this fact alone proved that he was still a little on the edge.

They were stopped by a closed double door.

“But then you tried to protect me, and that was sweet. Thank you for having my back, Sammy,” Lucifer said as he tried to shake the doors open without success.

“Someone has to,” Sam sighted playfully.

Lucifer looked at him and pouted. Sam hastened to look elsewhere. He tried to open the double gate himself but didn’t have more success than Lucifer.

“So, I suppose that’s where our little visit ends. That’s a shame, I would have liked to find that tunnel so I could brag about it to Dean. They surely are on the rooftop already.”

“And Gabriel is surely singing that awful creepy nursery rhyme he found online. But it will not be said that we will be ridiculed by our nosy brothers.”

Lucifer stepped back and kicked the double gate with strength.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making my way in. It’s not possible, a stupid century old door will hold me back.”

“You’re going to break it,” Sam warned.

“And then what? You’re afraid the ghost of the director will sue my ass? Look around you. There are tags all over the walls and broken windows and all. I won’t be the first nor the last to kick a door open in here.”

Sam thought about it for a moment, but he settled for the idea that Lucifer was not wrong. The whole building was a mess already. And the idea of kicking its creepy ass back in revenge for actually scaring him wasn’t to displease Sam right now.

“Step aside, I’ll help you.”

“That’s my Sammy! On my count. One… Two…”

“Three!” Sam exclaimed, and they both gave a strong kick to the double gate that gave up and opened on a loud crack.

Old dust flew everywhere, making them cough.

“Yay! Another creepy corridor. Hurray!” 

“Look, there is no more doors here,” Sam said as they stepped inside. 

They walked a little longer in the dark corridor, lit up only with their flashlights. 

“Ring-a-ring-a-rosies

A pocket full of posies

A tissue, a tissue

We all fall down,” 

Lucifer was singing.

“Oh my God, stop that! Can’t you be more sinister already?” Sam argued.

“I’m nervous.”

“So you decided that singing that would make it better? Really?”

“Sorry. That’s all my mind gave to me at the moment,” Lucifer apologized.

Sometimes there were old wheeled beds gathered along the wall. And traps. But there were no doors anymore indeed. Just a dozen of those weird looking holes in the walls from both sides.

“I think we found the death tunnel,” Lucifer whispered to Sam’s ear. “I don’t like it in here.”    
  
Lucifer looked tense indeed.

  
“Is it your spidey senses for awful jokes once again?”

“No… It’s more of something like a ‘let’s get the hell out of here because I've always been scared of ghosts and it’s not funny anymore’ vibe.”

Lucifer had taken a hold on Sam’s arm and was gripping him as tight as a vice. 

“You’re really scared? I thought you didn’t believe in them.”

“Of course I don’t. But it doesn’t stop me from being afraid of ghosts anyway. I tried to hold my shit from the moment we entered this fucking building but it’s not funny anymore. I’m scared! There, I admit it. Please Sam, can we go out now?”

“Are you kidding me? I thought you liked that kind of thing. That’s the only reason I came too.”

Lucifer’s head snapped up quickly to look at Sam and he realized Lucifer was serious when he said he was scared.

“I thought you were having fun. You asked me for a kiss.”

“Well, I was trying to look cool. Alright? What do you think are those things on the walls?”

“Service stuff? Cupboards for medicines? I don’t know,” Sam admitted.

Lucifer let go of his grip on Sam and walked boldly to one of the openings in the right wall. With a creak, he opened the trap that sealed it and took a look inside.

“It’s even darker in there,” he said.

“What do you see?” Sam’s curiosity took the upper hand.

Lucifer was lifting his flashlight and leaning inside the hole when the wall of bricks crumbled at his feet and he collapsed inside face first.

The scream Lucifer gave was pure terror. Sam hurried to take him out, pulling the bottom of his fake leather jacket with all his strength. It ripped through his hands, and Sam had to grab Lucifer by his belt to pull him properly out of the trap, while Lucifer was still screaming in horror.

Sam pulled him back and they both fell to the ground, their backs hitting the opposite wall behind them.

Lucifer was choking with awful coughings. Tears in his eyes dumping his face that was covered with something grey. 

“Ashes… It’s full of ashes! Oh my god, Sam it’s an oven,” Lucifer choked between coughs.

Lucifer bent on his elbows and coughed until he could catch his breath back. Sam gave him a minute before he bodily pulled Lucifer up and manhandled him back by the way they first arrived, forgetting Lucifer’s flashlight behind.

By the time they stepped outside that damned building, Lucifer had stopped shaking in shock and coughing, but Sam still held him tight by the shoulders to help him walk. Lucifer had shedd his fake leather jacket and abandoned it somewhere on the ground of the sub level corridor they walked through. 

Gabriel and Dean were waiting for them, seated on the pedestal of the big statue at the main entrance of the hospital. They were gently speaking. Gabriel’s feet were dancing in the void because he was too short to put them on the ground like Dean who leaned on the foot of the statue in front of the main entrance.

“Finally you’re here. We were discussing about whether yes or not we should start the search party,” Gabriel announced joyfully.

Lucifer nearly ran to him and punched him in the face, making the lollipop he was sucking on fly. 

“This was the cruelest idea you ever had, you bastard!” Lucifer roared before he let himself fall at the feet of the statue, exhausted, next to Gabriel.

“What happened to you guys? You saw a real ghost?”

“No, but we definitely found the death tunnel,” Sam explained.

“For real? It exists?” Gabriel asked excited.

“No wonder, you were so long to come back! Where does it end?” Dean wanted to know.

“We don’t know, we didn’t follow it through entirely,” Sam said.

“Why? And what is that stinky thing on his face?” Gabriel asked.

“Ashes! There are dozens of ovens in that tunnel to Hell. I fell inside of one and I’m now covered in human ashes!” Lucifer freaked out.   
“It’s not human ashes. The oven was labelled ‘fabric’,” Sam tried to soothe him by repeating the same sentence for the hundredth time.

“How can you tell?” Lucifer yelled “I remind you that didn’t look like the kitchen! They were burning bodies in there, I tell you!”

“I showed you the sign above the oven before we went out, remember? You read it yourself out loud.”

“Hundred years old tuberculosis bed sheets... Still gross!”Dean exclaimed.

“Awesome!” Gabriel added excited.

The death glare Lucifer gave them made the three of them shut up immediately.

Somehow, they managed to convince Lucifer that he fell head first in an oven that was used to burn bed clothes instead of corpses while Dean drove them in the Impala. After all, tuberculosis was very contagious, so they surely burnt a lot of things to stop the disease to spread. To have specialized ovens seemed logic. There was honestly no way for them to find out what it was for real, but Sam was persuaded that it was for the better that Lucifer would think that, instead of having him traumatized for the rest of his life.

Dean drove them to their school gym where the Halloween Party was taking place, sure that it would be better to cool down the events and the stress of the evening there before going back home. Though, none of them wanted to go dancing. After Lucifer washed his face in the bathroom, they sat together on the bench running around the gym and recaped for the others the stories of what they saw inside the abandoned hospital, while eating a tone of candies. 

After Sam and Lucifer talked about the sub levels they visited, Dean and Gabriel told them about the rooftop and the vintage sunbath chairs they found there. They showed them some silly photos they took, making idiot faces. Then, Dean and Gabriel resumed to go out of the building. One time, on their way out, they thought they heard something weird, but it was just another group of five teenagers who had the same idea to dare entering the abandoned hospital to scare themselves on Halloween Night. 

Then, Gabriel said he was going to fetch them some drinks but he met a bunch of friends on his way and was currently talking to them, making big moves with his arms. And Dean spotted a girl he liked from the cheerleading team and went to speak to her.

“So alone together once again,” Sam teased.

“Hey, thank you for having my back there, in this haunted hospital. You saved me twice.” Lucifer said, bumping his shoulder on Sam’s. “The first time, when you thought I was attacked by ghosts and the second time when the building itself tried to eat me.”

“That was stupid to go there. See how that wall gave up under your weight? The building is definitively not safe.”

“I’m plotting our revenge by the way. Dean and Gabriel are bad brothers and they won’t get away with it that easily. They’re going to suffer,” Lucifer leaned to Sam to tell him secretly to his ear.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, I’m in,” Sam confirmed, turning his face to look at Lucifer. They were really really close by now.

“Good. I thought you’d be up for it. I don’t know how for now, but they’re going to regret it.”

“Revenge is a dish best served cold, I see,” Sam said in a conspiracy tone.

Lucifer’s eyes lit with mischievousness before they softened again, looking at Sam. He sighed deeply and turned on his butt to lie on the bench and prompted his head on Sam’s laps.

“I’m so sleeping in Michael’s bed tonight.” Lucifer laughed at himself.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“Of Michael? Because his little brother is such a coward that after tonight he will need to sleep with him to avoid nightmares?” Lucifer asked, his eyes capturing Sam’s.

“Silly.” Sam said. "But I'd prefer if you didn't sleep in someone else's bed".

"I'll need someone to protect me from night terrors though. Would you happen to know who could do that?" Lucifer said with a smug smile on his face.

"Maybe."

"Is it a proposition to share your bed instead?" Lucifer asked with hope and a wicked grin. 

"Yes," Sam whispered as he lowered his head to brush his lips against Lucifer’s.

Lucifer automatically raised his hands to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair and deepen their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like creepy abandoned hospitals, this fic was inspired by Waverly Hills Sanatorium.


End file.
